1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor and a pump device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been used a pump device that sends liquid by causing a roller to revolve while depressing a tube arranged along an arcuate inner peripheral face formed in a housing. The pump device is, for example, provided with a housing, a tube arranged in the housing, a motor that rotates a drive shaft, and a rotor having a roller that revolves around the drive shaft as the drive shaft rotates to depress the tube.
Patent literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-105607) discloses a pump device including a pump base that holds a rotor having a roller, and a motor; a housing that holds a tube arranged along an arcuate inner peripheral face; and a variable mechanism that changes a relative position between the pump base and the housing. In the pump device described in patent literature 1, the variable mechanism changes the relative position between the pump base and the housing to move the position of the rotor thus achieving the easy attachment/detachment of the tube.
Here, as a tube arranged in the housing of the pump device, various tubes having various kinds of outside diameters and inside diameters are used depending on the intended amount of sending liquid, or the like. Accordingly, it is necessary to adjust the amount of depressing the tube by changing the position of the roller depending on the outside diameter and the inside diameter of the tube.
In the pump device described in patent literature 1, the position of the rotor can be changed. However, it is difficult to adjust the amount of depressing the tube by changing the position of the roller.
The present invention has been made under such circumferences, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a rotor capable of adjusting the amount of depressing the tube by changing the position of the roller, and a pump device.